


The Merge

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Titans (Animated Series), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossing Timelines, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heartbreak, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Something or someone is going to create an up rest in the multiverse.Every chapter will be part of the whole lot. (In other words, one chapter might be on one earth or the other for the time being.) Everything is connected just FYI dearies.





	1. Arriving part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TexannaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexannaRose/gifts), [TonyW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyW/gifts).



A portal opened up and a woman cloaked in black stepped out and turned around to quickly go back through the portal. When she noticed she was in the D.E.O building. That and all the men and woman pointing guns at her kind of helped to clue her in that she was in trouble. "Shit." She muttered softly to herself as she held up her hands to reveal a gold ring and a silver ring on her fingers. "I um well come in peace."

Alex Danvers looked at her. "Take your hood off slowly."

"Don't shoot it wasn't my idea to land here in the D.E.O anyway." She muttered as she reached up and removed the hood of her cloak. A woman with semi-long brown hair and brown eyes stood there. She noticed that Kara Danvers, Nia Nal, Querl Dox, J'onn Jones, and Lena Luthor out of the corner of her eyes. "I guess it hasn't happened yet?"

Everyone looked at her confused. "What has happened?"

The woman sighed softly as she looked at them. "The merge." She said simply as she pressed her silver ring and death or missing reports popped up in the middle of the air for them to read. "The merge will take all fifty-three earth's and make them all earth one. And reform all the other earth's into newer versions of them." She sighed softly. "You don't have to believe me but the first sign is people vanishing leaving no trace of them behind of where they used to have been."

"Are the other earth's being warned of this possible outcome?" Kara asked as she stood there quietly thinking.

"Yes, my husband the ass hat who sent me into the D.E.O instead of what should have been an empty building. Sent one person from every family who knows of all the superheroes. And is a decedent was sent to one of the earth's expect the dead earth mind you. To watch and see if we can find out where the missing has gone too." She sighed softly. "I was given an extra mission and I'm still going to deck my husband for if not divorce him." She sighed softly. "I was to protect his girlfriend." She rolled her eyes.

Everyone winced but Brainy. "I don't see a problem with that."

The woman turned and glared darkly at him before she looked and looked at Alex and held out her hand to her. "You can call me Johanna."

"Are you a human or an alien?" Nia asked.

Johanna smiled softly. "Human for the most part. My grandfather and grandmother are both magic users from earth one." She shook her head slightly before she held out her hands. "You have no proof of anything I said. Or any way to prove I am who I say I am. Besides I can stay locked up until the merge happens or I can help out. I may be cut off from my magic the normal way. But my husband made sure I had another way of tapping into my powers without using blood magic." She shook her head slightly. "That's very dark magic just me."

Alex looked at her. "If it's alright until we decide on what to do with you. I'm going to lock you up." She noticed the gold ring and the silver ring. "What's with the rings first?"

Johanna looked at her. "The gold ring is my wedding ring for the time being." She said truthfully. "The silver ring was a gift from a friend of mine from this earth." She shook her head slightly. "She is just like her grandmother."

"Follow me and for now you can keep your rings. But any weapon's you will have to leave behind and the cloak." Alex said simply.

Johanna nodded her head slightly as she reached up and undid her cloak. She whipped it off and laid in in the arms of a guard. To reveal she was wearing tight-fitting black pants, and a short-sleeved black t-shirt to reveal ancient Celtic symbol's up and down her arms. She reached down and pulled out an old lighter out of her pocket and placed it on the tray someone held out. She unstrapped a pair of guns off her hip's and placed them on the tray as well. She turned and looked at Alex. "Word of warning about the guns. They will backfire on anyone who tries to use them that isn't me. My husband set them up for my biometric's and DNA only. Not even if someone fakes it will cause a backfire as well." She said simply. "I thought you should know."

Alex nodded her head slightly. "Thanks. Your husband must be a very smart man?"

"I used to think that." She said softly. "Until it hit me before he sent me here. He's never said he loves me. Not counting the whole girlfriend bit either." Johanna said sadly.

Kara watched Johanna quietly before she looked briefly at Jon. "If you will permit. Jon can look into your mind. But only with your permission to see if you are telling the truth or not?"

Johanna smiled softly at Kara. "Only he would have to keep who my husband is to himself. Even after the merge if he can live with that I would permit him looking into my mind." She said simply. "But we can always put a pin in that until later on Jon."

Jon nodded his head slightly. "Thank you."

Nia looked at her. "What is your code name?" She asked simply. "If you don't mind me asking."

Johanna laughed softly. "Its John." She said simply before she followed after Alex. She gave Brainy a very wide berth as she didn't look at him as she kept on walking.

Brainy looked confused. "She doesn't like me though from what she has said. If it is all true then I would have been around her helping them find a way back to the past, or well this timeline that hasn't yet been altered."

Lena looked at him. "I think you're putting too much thought in it." She turned and walked away when Kara tried to speak to her.

Nia looked at Kara. "She still not speaking to you?"

Kara shook her head slightly. "No, and it still bothers me."

Alex came back and looked at Kara. "She still not speaking to you?"

Kara shook her head. "Did Johanna give you anything else to go on?"

Alex nodded her head slightly. "She said that at some point the devil will rise along with his queen. And no male or female will be safe if they look him in the eyes."

Brainy laughed. "No such thing."

Nia and Kara both waved it off.

"If anyone shows up calling them self the devil or Lucifer Morningstar. I will make sure they are brought in if not locked up for being out of there minds." Alex said simply. "Is Brainy being strange again?"

Kara told her as they walked off for lunch what Brainy said about Johanna. "There is something with that?"

"You don't think he is the ass hat, she was speaking about do you?" Alex asked her sister.

"That doesn't sound like our Brainy. But that could be her Brainy or some other guy. I don't know we will just wait until we find out. Or he becomes part of the merge himself." Kara said simply.

Both sisters nodded their heads.

Nia looked at Brainy. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know how I should or shouldn't feel in all of this." He shook his head slightly. "I have to go fix something." He turned and walked away from his girlfriend.

Nia blinked a couple of times before she headed after Alex and Kara to join them for lunch.


	2. Arrival part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has Lucifer in it.

A portal opened up inside of Lucifer's loft. Two people walked out and looked around before they looked at each other. "He put us in the wrong location." One person said to the other person.

"What the hell was he thinking putting us here?" said the other person.

They both turned just as the elevator opened both of them cursed finding Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker standing there with a gun pointed at them. "Shit he's so dead." They said at the same time. "We come in peace." They said simply and weakly.

Lucifer walked towards them. "Hoods off and who are you?"

Chloe rolled her eyes slightly. "That's my line?"

Lucifer looked back at Chloe. "Sorry detective." He winked at her. "Maybe later you should punish me for it? Hmm?"

The two cloaked figures and Chloe all rolled there eyes. The two reached up and slowly removed their hoods. "He's even the same in the past." They said as they revealed two black haired young teenagers.

Chloe stood there and study the pair. "Your siblings I take it?" She asked simply.

The girl laughed softly. "Twins he's my baby brother."

The boy turned and glared at his sister. "Yeah like by a minute."

The girl looked into her brother's eyes. "Calm your self." She said simply before she turned and looked at them. "We are from a future version of this timeline that's been altered." She said simply. "We came to see along with others on other earth's what caused some people to vanish and anything else we can learn." She said simply.

"That doesn't sound real too me?" Chloe said simply. She turned and looked at Lucifer. "You don't believe them do you?"

Lucifer sat down and leaned back as he looked the girl in her eyes and couldn't help the wicked smirk on his lips. "Go on." He glanced at Chloe and smiled softly. "There is such thing as the multiverse just depends on if your a magic user or not. Or an angel or a sexy devil king who knows about it."

Chloe rolled her eyes slightly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah let's all hail you Lucifer and give you an even bigger head then you do right now?"

"Depends on what head you're talking about Chloe." He winked at her.

The boy and girl groaned. "Gross." They said at the same time. "Really keep it in your pants old man." They said before they bit there bottom lip.

Lucifer and Chloe turned and looked at them both. "What did you say?"

The boy and girl looked at each other. "Well, you couldn't keep your mouth shut. I told mom you shouldn't come here alone."

"And I told mom you can't go anywhere alone since your power effects EVERYONE worse than mine or you know who." The boy said to his sister.

Chloe cleared her throat. "CHILDREN!" She snapped as they both turned sharply to look at her. "Speak names first and last here just speak. No holding back or I swear I am leaving."

The twins looked at each other.

Lucifer chuckled softly before he spoke. "You heard her speak."

The girl sighed softly. "My name is Lucy Pen Morningstar." She waved at Lucifer. "Hi, daddy."

Lucifer sat there stunned. "Um hi." He looked at the boy.

The boy shook his head slightly. "Daddy's girl." He chuckled before his sister punched him in his arm. "My name is Samael Thomas John Morningstar. We are full-blooded angels." He said simply.

Chloe and Lucifer sat there looking stunned. "How?"

Lucy and Samael sat down across from them before Samael spoke up. "Well, it seems and I'm trying not to throw up as I say this mind you. That you can only knock up one person. And that's after she sheds her human form."

Chloe looked at them. "So he drags someone into hell to have his children?" She asked as she turned and glared at Lucifer. In a look that would have set him on fire if it could happen.

"Well," Lucy spoke up. "Only one person she's also his queen. And I'm guessing you have already died haven't you?" She asked Chloe. "And was dragged into hell too?"

Chloe turned sharply at the twins. "Yes?"

Lucy and Samael grinned at her and spoke at the same time. "Hello, mommy."

Chloe blushed brightly.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "My father's way of wanting grandchildren?"

Lucy and Samael shook their heads. "The merge." They said simply. "If the merge doesn't happen we poof out to put it simply as we can. If it does happen and as far as we know it will happen. Then yeah the devil has twin bouncing baby antichrists to rock to sleep at night."

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders. "We do make cute kids." He said before he looked at Chloe. He wagged his eyebrows at her when she finally looked at him. "Hello, detective?"

Chloe muttered under her breath. "Pervert." She looked at her children. "So everyone's children are going to all these earth's?"

Lucy shook her head. "Just you get your children everyone else gets grandchildren."

Samael popped his neck. "I need a drink."

Chloe snapped her head at him. "And are you over twenty-one?"

Samael shook his head slightly. "No, but I can talk the bartender downstairs to get me one without I.D."

Chloe glared at him. "Sit down." She turned and rubbed her forehead before she got up and headed to Lucifer's bar.

Lucifer stood and followed after her. "Are you okay?"

Chloe sighed softly. "I don't know."

Lucifer held her to him and rubbed her arm.

Samael looked at his sister. "Do you think your boyfriend is going to be fine dealing with Johanna's husband on his own?"

Lucy glared at him. "He isn't my boyfriend."

"Sorry, your fuck toy my bad?" Samael said annoyed knowing his twin is in love with the guy. But doesn't seem to ever want to come out and say it.

Lucy elbowed him in the stomach. "Twit." She sighed leaning into her brother some. "I wonder what earth he sent his wife too?"

Samael shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know sis. But I know she hasn't been happy with him as she used to be." He shook his head slightly. "But we all agreed to stay out of it. It was between Johanna and..."

Chloe walked up with a bottle. "Who is Johanna?"

Lucy smiled as Lucifer put down the glasses. "A friend of ours. Her husband found a way for us to travel to another timeline to see how we ended up in the merge, to begin with."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Good."

Samael looked at his dad as Chloe poured the drink. "Before you ask yes your powers work on her. Her husband wasn't 'thrilled' about it either."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "We will help you as much as we can."

"Thanks." The twins said at the same time.

Everyone picked up their drinks and downed it. Before they started to talk about everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought I put this out here. When I named Samael I didn't know Tom's middle name was what I named Samael. I went to double check spelling funny enough. Okay, I just wanted to say something about that. Aka it was magic :D


	3. Arriving Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting. I went through a lot of crazy since July 1st.

The grandchildren of a lot of hero's started to appear across the multiverse expect Barry's daughter showed up.

John chuckled softly as he watched Ray Palmer and Nora Darhk. "Your grandchildren are here and mine isn't here squire."

The twin grandchildren of Ray and Nora looked at each other before they looked at him. "She's on another earth." They said simply.

John stood there and blinked a couple of times before a beeping went off. "I didn't do that."

Sara looked at Gideon. "What's wrong?"

Gideon's floating head popped up. "Mr. Allan has asked for everyone to come back to earth one." She said simply. "Shall I set a course?"

Sara sighed softly. "Yes. Maybe we can get these whole children thing taken care of too."

A few hours later everyone was on earth one in the bunker. Barry looked at Kara. "Did you bring that child or grandchild?"

Kara shook her head as she stood beside Brainy, Alex, Nia, and Lena as well too. "She said if Brainy was going to be here she would stay."

Nora coughed slightly before she walked over to talk to the other grandchildren.

Kara looked at Nora then at Barry. "Your daughter?"

"Yeah." He said simply. "Did she say anything?"

Kara told him what Johanna said about the Merge and about her code name as well too.

The twin's and a few others turned to look at Kara when she spoke about Johanna. "He sent his wife to earth two?" Some of them said. "How cold was that." Someone else muttered. "Cruel is more like it."

Kara, Alex, Lena, and Nia looked at them. "How was it cruel?"

One of them bit their lips until someone else spoke up.

A young girl walked in with a guy dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. While the female beside him was wearing purple and her skin had a bit of a tan to it. "Because her husband is from earth two is beside the point here." She said simply. "John is still loyal to her husband and loves him dearly. But he's never said he loves her back to her. And yet she married him. It's rather heartbreaking and sad."

Brainy shrugged his shoulders as he quietly watched all of this on. "He might not want to lose her?"

She shook her head slightly. "He's just cold-hearted is more like it. He has no heart if you ask my grandmother on that subject."

Alex sighed softly. "Is there a way we can stop this 'Merge' as some of them are calling it?"

A young girl with a green bow strapped to her back walked towards him. "I went over with it with my brother before I agreed to help them. They have no clue how to fix it if they could or what causes people to go poof."

Iris looked at them as all the grandchildren and few children stood there talking to them selfs. "So there is nothing we can do?"

"Well, not nothing." Came a voice from behind them.

John turned when he heard the voice. "Ah Z I see you got my message."

Zatanna smiled at John as she walked in to join this little 'party' so they could get to the bottom of this. "Hello, John." She said simply as she stopped beside him. "Jason and Doctor Fate came and saw me." She said simply as she looked at John.

"So how are they? Is Jason still fighting with his 'roommate' or have those two come to term's finally about how they are living?" John asked with a smirk.

"Same old same old for Jason and Etrigan." She said with a wave of her hand. "But it seems with more demon's show up on any and all earth's then he will appear with his queen and the Merge as I hear it being called. Will be brought forth with the merge of two different types of magic. Or so Doctor Fate has confirmed to me."

John looked at her. "He and his queen?"

Zatanna nodded her head. "Lucifer Morningstar and his queen."

Alex looked at Kara. "Didn't Johanna said something about a Lucifer Morningstar?"

Kara nodded her head slightly. "Yeah, she did."

"How long until he gets here and the Merge happens?" John Diggle asked.

Nora sighed softly. "Not long a month top's maybe two."

The twins looked at Nora then at the group. "But Lucifer isn't the big bad he's from another 'earth' as well as the rest of us for the most part. It's well your not going to believe this anyway."

Mick snorted. "What is he the devil or something?"

Pretty much all the grandchildren and some of the children nodded their heads. "Yeah, he's the devil aka Satan himself. His queen used to be a blessed human."

Mick rolled his eyes. "I was joking."

The twins looked at him. "We weren't joking."

Barry sighed softly and stepped in before Mick tried to set fire to anyone or anything. "For now there isn't much more we can do. If people start vanishing or he shows up or something else does. We should just be very careful until then."

A while later everyone headed back to there own places or own earth.

Once back on Earth two Kara pulled Alex, Nia, and Lena to the side. "Do you think we can trust Johanna?"

"Right now I think we all agree. There isn't anything that hasn't put us in a place we can't trust her at all." Nia said looking at the other girls. "I'm just worried about what is her problem with Brainy?"

Lena looked at her. "I'm sure she will come out and tell us when she can trust us."

Alex looked at Kara. "Let's go let our guest free." She turned and looked at Brainy. "We could use your help too."

Kara nodded her head slightly before they walked off together.

Brainy followed after them.

A little bit later they stood outside Johanna's cell and found her sound asleep dreaming.

"Who are you?" Johanna muttered in her sleep.

Alex and Kara looked at each other. "Huh?"

Brainy looked at them. "I could step into her dreams?"

"Why do you keep telling me to love him. I already love him but he is breaking my heart I just can't." Tears started to form on her face. "I love him so much it hurts."

Alex looked at Brainy. "Just open the cell okay."

Brainy nodded his head and did just that.

Kara walked in and gently shook Johanna. "Wake up your dreaming."

Johanna opened her eyes with a start before she smiled at Kara. "Thanks." She sat up and stopped and glared at Brainy before she turned and looked fully at Kara and Alex. "Can I help you two?"

Brainy raised an eyebrow over the fact he was here too. "You mean three?"

"I would be too happy to help you Alex and you as well Kara." She said simply.

Alex caught Brainy's eye and shook her head slightly.

"We are going to let you go," Kara said quickly. "Since big things are going to happen on all the earth's."

Johanna smiled as she stood up. "Alright." She walked out avoiding Brainy before she kept on walking.

Brainy looked at Alex. "I should know what her problem is with me."

"I'm sure she will tell someone in due time." She led Brainy away. "First she gets her freedom. Then we can all go from there. Okay?"

Kara overheard Brainy grumble something before she laughed softly before she turned and followed after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to make a long story short. My Amazon account was hacked and they opened a Trade in and tricked Amazon into thinking I returned items I didn't. Bought an item to be shipped to someplace else. I stopped the order and other things happened to with that.
> 
> But my account is semi-fixed but I can still use it none the less. Just if you use an amazon account check the trade in's, and ALL places you can put old orders too and new ones too.


	4. ITS HERE!

Nothing really changed much on any of the earth's for a while until a strange woman popped up in the middle of town.

Kara dressed as Supergirl flew there. She landed and stood there looking at her for a moment. "Hi?"

The woman looked around and blinked slightly. "Something has changed." She took another look around. "Where did my sister go?"

"I don't know um do you know your name?" Kara asked looking at her.

The woman was about to open her mouth to speak when more people started to pop up here or thing. They were young or old some really young and others really old.

Clark arrived not longer and stood next to his cousin. "I brought my wife and son to the fortress of solitude. I told Jon to take your sister and others there in the hopes of protecting them."

Kara looked at her cousin. "Thanks."

Alex came on the coms. "Supergirl I'm sending you help in this matter before I go and good luck."

Kara and Clark turned just as Brainy, Nia, and Johanna arrived.

Clark held out his hand to Johanna. "Thank you."

Johanna smiled softly. "Your son really is the spitting image of your youth. I always thought you lied about that." She said laughing softly.

Clark looked at her confused until Kara told him quickly when Johanna really is. "I hope I raised him right?"

Johanna smiled softly. "Yeah." She stepped forward and saw something that sent a shiver down her spine. "It's starting faster than he said it would."

Kara looked at her. "Who your husband?"

Johanna nodded her head slightly. "Yeah." She looked at Clark and Kara. "We need to get everyone out of here." She stopped them before they moved. "It doesn't matter were we put anyone family or otherwise. When the merge happens no place on any earth or time ship can protect them from it strangely."

Clark bit his lip. "Is my wife?"

Johanna smiled softly. "They will be fine. What's coming isn't going to be good." She turned her head just as Lucifer and Chloe appeared side by side. "Well, the king and queen of hell are nowhere. What next is God or something going to appear out of nowhere and smite us?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "My father is many things but he wouldn't come here and smite anyone trust my word on that one little witchling."

Mon-El appeared out of nowhere. While the hero's from earth one came running around the corner.

Johanna spotted John and Zatanna and ran up to them and smiled. "Hello, grandma and grandma."

John and Zatanna both stood there staring at Johanna.

Nia looked at Brainy before Clark spoke up.

"I think we should move this talk off the street?" Clark said slightly.

Everyone started to walk when Johanna froze in her spot.

Nia turned and looked back at Johanna who looked froze in terror. "Johanna?"

"She's here." She said wide-eyed and full of fear in her face.

Everyone turned and looked at her. "Who?"

"I hope she isn't talking about me." Came Kate Kane's voice walking up towards them. "I guess I'm not on our earth?"

"Johanna?" Nia was closer to her so she let go of Brainy's arm and walks up to her and touches her arm. "Who is here?"

Johanna muttered softly. "Exprobranti mihi per somnum exterreri solebat." Before she fainted to the ground.

Everyone was stunned by this. "Anyone know what she said?"

John sighed softly and looked at Zatanna. "Do you want me to?"

Zatanna looked at her. "Go ahead, old man." 

John glared at her before he spoke. "She said. My nightmare my tormentor." He moved to go pick her up off the ground.

Clark moved faster and already scooped her off the ground. "Why would a ghost do this to someone?"

Brainy looked around. "Maybe magic is finally arriving here now?

Everyone moved inside to an empty building and Clark laid Johanna on a table. They moved further back in the room.

"Does the children and grandchildren know anything else?" Clark asked finally.

Mia and Nora shook their heads. "Only Johanna's husband knows anything more." They said.

"Johanna's husband has always been kind of cold towards her. I still don't understand why they married since he's never said he loves her." Nora said sadly.

"What did he trick her or something?" Barry asked his daughter.

All the grandchildren shrugged. "Don't know. We could ask... hey wait were did Johanna go?"

Everyone looked around. "We will pair off in group's and go looking for her. She couldn't have gotten far. Right?" Barry asked as he looked at the group.

"She just has a legion's ring." Came the twin grandchildren of Ray and Nora. "She can fly away if she wishes."

Some of them sighed before they broke off to group's and walked off to look for Johanna.

Elsewhere Johanna sat down on the ground with her guns drawn laying on her knee's with her eyes closed.

Brainy and Nia walked around the corner when they found her like that. "Johanna you shouldn't have run off."

Johanna didn't twitch or move.

Nia shrugged her shoulders before she spoke. "Johanna?"

"I finally know." She said softly as she opened her eyes and sighed. "I finally know who the ghost is that has come to see me before I got married. And here and there whenever I fought with my husband."

Nia walked up to her and knelt down beside her. "That's good right?"

Johanna looked at her and shook her head slightly. "No, it isn't." She grabbed her guns and stood up as she holstered them. "He asked me to save her and I can't she knows it as do I."

Nia stood up as she looked at her. "Why would your husband do this to you if you can't save her?"

Johanna shook her head slightly. "I don't know."

"He thinks its partly his fault for her death and what he does to you?" Brainy said simply. "Or he thinks something else made her vanish?"

Nia patted Johanna's arm just as a crack formed in the sky. "What's that?"

Johanna turned and her lower jaw dropped before she cursed. "Oh hell no."

Brainy and Nia looked at her. "What is it?"

"To put it basically the speed force's worse nightmare is coming for us all. And I'm the only one here to stop it." Johanna said simply.

Brainy looked at her. "I'm going to get the others." He reached out and grabbed Nia's hand.

Nia, let go of his hand. "I'm going to stay here and help Brainy."

Brainy looked worried for a moment before he nodded his head and turned and ran/flew off.

Once they where gone Johanna removed the com from her ears. "Mister Mind is coming you should run too."

Nia shook her head slightly as she looked at her. "No." She removed the com as well as she looked at her. "When you get back to your husband you should sit down and talk to him."

Johanna sighed softly. "I did fail in his request."

Nia stared at her. "Brainy is the ass hat your talking about?"

Before Johanna could answer her Mister mind broke into this earth.

Brainy stopped as something told him to go back and he ran back to Nia and Johanna. What he saw was stunning two beings becoming cosmically one. "Nia? Johanna?" He shouted as he ran towards the strangeness going on in front of his eyes.

Johanna turned and one eye was Nia's color while the other was still Johanna's. "You asked and I failed to protect her. But this time around Brainy." She reached out and touched his cheek. "She wanted to see you one last time." She said simply. "Once the spell is set me and the others will return to your own timelines."

"And what will you do?" He asked simply. "Can't you free Nia?"

Johanna pointed to the pile of skin to the side. "No I can't but I will set her free. For us both." She leaned in and kissed him briefly on his lips before she pushed him back hard. She turned back and shouted clear as day as tears fell out of her one eye. "SO BLESSED BE!" She shouted.

Brainy was blasted back as everything else around him went white as he hit the ground.

Many, many years from now Johanna sat bolt right off the ground and blinked a couple of times as she reached up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around as she found her self alone. She got up and dusted herself off before she walked out of the room. She stepped outside and found Nora standing outside the room. "Nora?"

Nora smiled softly. "Lucifer said he was going to take his wife away so if you need anything ask his children. And your husband is waiting at home to speak to you. He looks worried is everything okay?"

Johanna sighed softly. "I don't know but thanks." She sighed softly as she turned and quietly walked outside and took a few moments just enjoying the fresh air. And to avoid going home right away. A few hours later she got up and quietly walked the rest of the way home to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will end with smut or smuts.


	5. Wrap up with a smutty filling.

Lucifer walked off the elevator with his wife as he looked down at his cell phone. "Well, Samuel has a date with Kora. She does have her grandmother's body though so our son has great taste."

Chloe smacked her husband upside his head. "Are you really commenting on our son's girlfriend like that?" She shook her head slightly. "If Koriand'r was still alive she would be flattered. Though we both know what her husband would have done to you." She laughed softly. "I was the one who stopped Dick Grayson from 'killing' you if you recall."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "What I just told him his wife body was hot." He looked down at his phone when it bigged again. "Well, it looks like Lucy is being dragged off by Colt Kane again along with Thomas Wayne as well. Well, Well, well that sounds like some devilish fun in the bedroom for my namesake."

Chloe looked at her husband shocked. "Really?" She said with her hands on her hips. "Your mind goes there?"

Lucifer pocketed his phone and chuckled. "Well, I am the devil after all." He pulled his wife up against him. "Shall I prove to you how much of a king and a devil I really am?"

Chloe put her hand up and patted him on his cheek. "No." She stepped around him and headed towards the bedroom. "Answer me this first, my love?"

"What is that my queen?" He asked with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell them that you remembered the other timeline as well?" Chloe asked with a tilt of her head.

"It was for the better. I just made sure to 'fix' Johanna's life. She will be shocked by the change that I had to tell him after she left why she was being the way she is. And remind her of the outcome of him being an ass hat to her."

Chloe smiled softly at him. "Good besides we told the Waynes and the Kanes we would be at the party tonight if you forgot."

Lucifer muttered under his breath.

Chloe laughed softly. "You forgot." She took his hand as they walked in together to change for the party. "We can have a quickie later in the coat closet."

Lucifer smiled as he let himself being dragged into the bedroom. "I love that idea."

Elsewhere Johanna unlocked the front door and looked around not seeing her husband waiting for her. She turned and quietly closed and locked the door behind her. She headed to the bathroom and turned the shower on and closed the door. She stripped and stepped into the shower.

There was a faint sound of the door unlocking, opening, and relocking.

Johanna scrubbed her body from head to toe and back again.

'He's home.'

Johanna ignored that voice and turned to wash her hair.

'He looks so sad'

Johanna looked annoyed as she rinsed out her hair.

'Really you're still going through with this. Telling him you're going to leave him?'

Johanna turned off the shower and stepped out and dried her self off. Before she stopped and looked in the mirror and saw not only herself looking back at her but Nia as well too. "It's for the best." She said simply wrapping the towel tightly around her waist and another around her hair. She opened the door and stepped out.

'He's hurting as much as you are.'

Johanna didn't feel like answering her back as she knew her husband couldn't see his ex-girlfriend in her eyes anymore. And her grandfather thought she was strange once when she said she could hear a voice. Though back then Nia was more nightmare haunting her until she got back. She walked towards the bedroom then and was shocked seeing her husband sitting on her side of the bed. "Husband." She said coldly as she headed towards the dresser.

Brainy reached out and took a hold of her wrist. "Sit." He said firmly before he softly said. "Please."

Johanna sighed softly before she sat down at the foot of the bed. She noticed he hadn't let go of her.

"I don't want you to leave me." He said softly.

Johanna shook her head slightly. "I can't." She went to stand up.

Brainy kept a hold of her wrist and pulled her back.

"BRAINY!" Johanna yelled at him.

"Let me repeat my self your not going to leave me." He said sternly as he looked up at her. Before he stood and reached out and removed the towel from her hair.

'Oh, joy jack ass Brainy is back. I can't help but yeah good luck with the ass hat version.'

Johanna kicked him in the leg and winced slightly. "Let me go Brainy or else."

Brainy smirked at her before he pushed her back onto the bed. Before he towered over her still smirking. "You belong to me."

Johanna wiggled her hand free and reached up and slapped him across the face hard. "Reboot you ass hat." She said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Brainy pulled back but kept her pinned on the bed. "I don't want you to go." He said finally letting go of her.

Johanna sat up and took his face in her hands. "But you don't love me." She leaned in to kiss him but stopped a hair's breadth from his lips. "Somnum." She whispered Latin word for sleep against his lips.

Brainy slumped over to the side onto the floor.

Johanna stood up and looked down at her husband. "I'm sorry." She looked up at the mirror and looked at Nia. "He will be fine just cranky when he wakes up hours from now." She turned and went and quickly got dressed and packed her things before she left a note and her wedding band/legion ring behind on it. She turned and quickly left trying to get away as quickly as she cold before he woke up.

Hours later Brainy got up off the floor and dusted himself off before he looked around his wife's belongs were missing. "Johanna?" He said simply as he walked out into the living room. He found the wedding band he had personally made for her and the note. He set the ring to the side as he quickly read the note.

'I gave you back your ring. I can't stay with a man I love who doesn't love me back. It hurts too much to keep doing this. This is for the best Brainy you will see it. I will go see a lawyer in the morning.

Johanna Constantine formally Johanna Dox.'

Brainy blinked slightly as he felt a part of him sort circuit. He pulled out his chair and sat down and stared at the wedding band and note. "I lost her."

'You could go find her Brainy.'

Brainy looked around when he didn't see the person talking. Until he saw Nia's reflection in the mirror looking back at him. "Nia?"

'Hey, Brainy she asked me to stay here. Though I have been with her far longer then she would have liked.'

"The nightmare she used to talk about is you?" Brainy asked confused.

Nia looked away sheepishly. 'Yeah, my bad. I didn't mean to scare her. But I am the one who pushed her to go to you for help all those years ago.'

Brainy smiled softly as he thought back as he chuckled softly. "She fell off the top of the tower. And before I or her grandfather, or father could get to her. She had righted her self and stood up and cursed Morganna who saw us all standing there and looked scared." He shook his head slightly. Johanna turned and looked at us and the look on our faces and cracked up laughing. Before she ran back and went to take on Jason Blood's charge again in what I found out years later was a flying lesson."

Nia laughed softly. 'Yeah well, Morganna thought her and Johanna could fly since they were both witches. But they were both almost twenty years old at the time of that craziness that if I wasn't already dead I would have had a heart attack from it all.'

Brainy smiled softly. "I felt something for her that day. And again when she came to me asking for help on her mission. I don't know what it was though."

'The same thing she felt those moments love?'

Brainy sighed softly. "Maybe I..."

'What were you feeling on your wedding day.'

Brainy thought at the shock of his wife walking towards him wearing a pure white wedding dress. "Shocked she was wearing white. And the fact air felt more magical then it had for a very long time, Nia."

Nia smiled softly. 'Sounds like you love her.'

Brainy looked up at her in the mirror. "I... guess I do." He was shocked as he came to accept those feelings within himself.

'Go get her.'

Brainy stood up but stopped to look back at her. "Nia?"

'Don't. When this crazy all happened I was angry. But in the end, I just want you to be happy. And you both need each other's love now go get your wife Brainy.' She said before she vanished from sight leaving Brainy looking at himself in the mirror.

Brainy grabbed the wedding band before he turned and left his apartment still holding that ring tightly in his hand.

Elsewhere Johanna sat outside her favorite building. Her belongs sat beside her as she stared up the building. She felt the tears welling in her eyes as she reached up to wipe them away when she heard someone land behind her. "I'm fine Superman I will be going shortly."

"Come home with me." Said the voice softly from behind her.

Johanna turned and looked right at her husband. "Go away." She looked away from him.

Brainy walked up behind his wife. He placed his hands on the bench on either side of her. "Please." He whispered softly.

Johanna didn't turn around but she asked him the hard question. "Why?"

Brainy sighed softly. "Nia made me remember that moment when we first met. I felt something for you when you fell off the roof. And when you turned around and laughed at me, your father, and grandfather."

"I remember." She whispered softly.

"When you came and asked for my help on your mission and more so on our wedding day." He stared down at her. "I didn't know it or I knew it and fought it for so long. But I have fallen in love with you so long ago. I was too stupid for it not to hit me in the head."

Johanna just sat there unable to believe what he was saying to her.

"Please Johanna." He bent his head and kissed the top of her head. He stood there waiting for a few minutes before he stepped back. "Okay then." He turned and walked away slowly.

Once he was gone she stood up slowly and turned and watched his back. 'Does he really mean it?'

'What do you think?'

"I don't know." She said softly.

"Talking to your self again John?"

Johanna turned and smiled softly at Edge. "Hey. No just thinking out loud again about my husband."

Edge nodded her head slightly. "Men are slow on figuring out they are in love. Other times they know right quick." She patted Johanna on her arm. "You know what to do for him."

Johanna smiled softly and nodded her head. "Thanks and enjoy your 'date' with Tony." She laughed softly. "You and your sex dungeon." She shook her head before she grabbed her stuff and went after her husband.

Edge laughed softly before she took Tony's hand. "Come on pet time for your daily training fluffy."

Brainy was walking down the street with his head low as he walked.

"PROVE IT!"

Brainy stopped not wanting to look hopeful as he heard the voice from behind him. He turned and blinked a couple of times to find his wife standing there. "What?" Trying not to give anything away.

Johanna smiled softly as she walked towards him. And once she was in front of him she put her bag down. "Prove you love me."

Brainy smiled a slow sexy smile. "For the rest of, time." He bent his head and kissed her on her lips. He bent down and gently took her bag for her before he took her hand.

They walked home together hand in hand.

A few months later Johanna laid naked in bed with one arm up behind her head. While the other laid in the middle of her stomach area. She was sleeping soundly as the fan overhead kept on running.

Brainy walked in and stood there watching his wife. "Johanna?"

Johanna shifted slightly in her sleep.

Brainy walked up to his wife and bent down and rum his hands lightly across her body slowly.

Johanna shifted again. "Really?"

Brainy knelt down over his wife to kiss her softly on her lips. Just as an arm comes up and pulled down him down on top of her. "Why are you naked?" He asked as he laid there on top of her.

Johanna laughed softly. "Is that the only question you have on this?"

Brainy pulled back slightly as he couldn't help the wicked smirk on his lips. "One of many. But starting there was the safe choice."

Johanna nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess it was. But to answer you this is Morganna's fault. I swear my sister is still messing up spells even when she is trying really hard to get a new one right." She said simply. "Anyway, she ended up covering me in slime that caused my clothes to get eaten by it." She leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "Thankfully we were close to her home so I could get home and get cleaned up." She nuzzled her nose against his throat before she muttered softly. "Tomorrow can you take a look at her plumbing for her? Since Jason is away with our father and grandfather."

Brainy nodded his head slightly. "Sure besides I like seeing you this way."

Johanna blushed. "When did you become such a pervert?"

Brainy stood up and grinned at her. "Care to join me in the bathroom?" He asked with his hand held out towards her.

Johanna smiled softly. "You're saying the right words, Mr. Dox to keep me naked."

Brainy blushed but smiled at his wife. "Thank you, Mrs. Dox." He said walking with her into the bathroom.

Elsewhere Samael Morningstar sat in the bar drinking keeping an eye on his sister before he noticed the waitress walking towards him. "Hello, Kori." He winked at her.

Kori rolled her eyes slightly. "You do know you're not even twenty-one yet and shouldn't be drinking. If the cop's found out we were served an underage even if he is the son of the owner. Your dad's business would be shut down." She said reaching out to take his glass from him.

Samael reached out and took her wrist and kept her in place as he looked into her eyes. Something he always wants to do to her he was going to finally get his answers from her. "Just because your Lucy's friend doesn't mean you can tell her twin brother what to do Kori." He reached up and took a hold of her chin and made her look into his eyes. "Tell me what you desire K?"

Kori swallowed hard before she felt the urge to do what she didn't want to do. "You." Came out as a soft moan/whimper.

Samael smirked softly. "Really now?" He saw his sister glaring at him out of the corner of his eye and he winked at her. He leaned up and whispered hotly into her ear. "When do you get off of work?"

Kori swallowed again before she looked at the clock. "In two minutes."

Samael smiled at her. "Meet me at the elevator then." He leaned up and gave her a brief kiss on her lips. "Don't make me hunt you down Kori."

Kori let out a soft whimper before she turned and walked away quickly.

Lucy slipped into the bench across from her brother. "Brother?"

"Relax sister I'm not planning on it being a one and done. I just wanted to see if her feelings for me is really real or not." He told her truthfully.

"If you break her heart I will not stand between Starfire and you on that subject." She shook her head slightly. "Though if Dick Grayson shows up more so on that."

Samael stood up and patted his sister on her head. "Have fun with the twins. And don't worry so much about Kori." He stood and headed towards the elevator.

Kori once she was away from Samael had her brain click back in. 'I'm used to being around Lucy but with him its something else.' She decided to try and slip out of the bar.

Samael spotted Kori and cleared his throat before he spoke in a slow sexy tone. "Come here, Kori."

Kori swallowed before she turned and looked at him. "Samael?"

Samael reached out and took a hold of her hand and pulled her against him. "Your mine for the rest of tonight." He walked her into the elevator. Once inside the elevator and he pressed the button he turned on her. "Kori?" He said in a rather sexy tone.

Kori swallowed before she turned and looked him in the eyes. "Yes?"

"Remove your panties and hand them to me." Samael smiled at her.

Kori blushed brightly. "No?"

Samael leaned in and kissed her on her lips. "Yes. In the end, you will get a reward if you keep doing what I say to do."

Kori blushed brightly and after a while, she reached up under her skirt and pulled down her panties. She stepped out of them and handed them to Samael. "Here." She said softly.

Samael sniffed them before he pocketed them. "Good girl." He said just as the elevator doors opened. He guided her out of the elevator and quickly spun her around until he had her pinned against the wall. As his head came down to kiss her deeply on the lips.

Kori's hands came up to press against his chest. "Samael." She whimpered against his lips.

Samael reached down and took her hands into his. And brought them up over her head and pinned them there with one hand. "No touching just yet." He said huskily against her lips before he reached down and undid her shirt and bra. He looked down and saw her lovely breasts. "Lovely." He tweaked her nipples.

"Samael?" She whimpered.

Samael reached down under her skirt and rubbed her pussy. "Your wet for me." He sounded shocked as he kept on rubbing her. "You must want it badly since your almost dripping for me."

Kori tried to speak again that turned into a loud moan when she felt him thrust one finger into her.

"Dam your so tight and that's just one finger in you. I can't wait to put my cock inside of her over and over again." Samael moaned softly as he kept on trusting his one finger in her.

Kori whimpered softly. "Why are you doing this to me?" 

Samael removed the one finger and came back quickly this time with two fingers thrusting into her. "I told you a long time ago your mine. And you shouldn't be flirting with other guys in front of me."

Kori winced slightly when he trusted two fingers into her. "We had just watched Casper and we were children at the time too."

"So?" Samael said simply. "I told you then you are mine and that hasn't changed since then." He bent his head slightly and kissed her on her lips.

Kori tried to summon her powers when she lost her thought when she felt a third finger inside of her now.

Samael smiled at her as he kept on thrusting his fingers into her over and over again as he brought her to an orgasm. He thrust his fingers into her a few more times before he stopped and removed them before he licked them clean.

Kori remained against the wall catching her breath. "Samael?" Shook her head slightly. "Let me go don't do this to me."

Samael shook his head slightly as he bent down and picked her up in his arms. "I'm not doing anything to you that you don't already want." He said carrying her to the bedroom and set her down on the bed. "And Kori if you didn't want this then you shouldn't have been hitting on me for years." He removed his shirt.

Kori glared at him. "Samael!?"

Samael smiled at her as he bent his head and kissed her on her lips. "I need you naked." He ran his fingers across her stomach.

Kori finally pushed him back. "Why?"

Samael took her hands and placed them on his heart. "This has been yours since that night we saw that movie and you snuggled into me. And this lovely wet warm heat has belonged to me since you were eighteen. And I have been keeping it safe until I was ready to take it." He smiled softly. "Besides Kori, there is one thing you should know."

Kori looked him in the face. "What?"

"This isn't a one-off wham bam thank you, madam, this is forever until the end of time," Samael said truthfully. "Besides." He said stripping off the rest of his clothes. "My powers don't work on you." He told her truthfully as he bent his head to kiss her. "Never have."

Kori blushed brightly. "Never has?"

Samael shook his head. "Nope never. You know for punishment now I am going to strip you naked." He turned her and stripped her out of the rest of her clothes as he leaned in and whispered hotly in her ear. "I don't know if we can have children. But I already can't wait to keep on trying nightly and more than once per day too."

Kori blushed as she leaned back into him as she felt his hands run down her body slowly. "Samael?"

Samael nuzzled her throat. "You can't wait to start trying either." He reached down and cupped her pussy and let out a low groan. "You're sopping wet."

Kori reached down behind her and took a hold of his cock and slowly stroked it.

He whispered into her ear. Shall I take care of that leak for you?"

Kori nodded her head slightly as she moaned.

"Say it. I want to hear those naughty little words come from that pretty little mouth. Before I make you mine until the end of time." He said before he nipped at her ear.

Kori let out a slow moan before she whimpered. "Make me yours."

Samael pushed her face forward on the bed. "Round two or three we can face each other." He said right as he took a hold of his cock and slid into her welcoming hole. He groaned when he bottomed out inside of her. He growled out as he did this. "Mine."

Kori let out a little whimper as she remained still letting herself getting used to him being inside of her.

Samael leaned down and whispered into her ear. I might have to let my cock sleep inside her every night don't you agree?"

Kori opened her mouth to answer him as it turned into a groan as they came together over and over again.

Samael was pounding into her. He wanted to drill her into the bed over and over again. He couldn't help this feeling he had about her and all of this. Or when he found himself rutting into her over and over again driving each other out of there minds.

Kori throws her head back as she screamed loudly as she came again and quickly, again and again, she came again. Before she slumped forward as she knew he was getting close she tried holding onto it for him.

Samael thrust into her hard a couple more times before he came deep within her over and over again. He laid themselves down next to each other on the bed. He leaned in and whispered softly. "Give me time and we will do this again, and again Kori."

Kori turned her head to look at him. "Why?"

Samael smiled softly as he lightly ran his fingers down her back. "You should get some rest Kori, my princess."

Kori looked at him funny.

"Don't give me that look or we will start the next round sooner." He reached out and took her right hand. He fell asleep muttering softly. "Mine."

Kori whispered softly. "Do you love me?" She asked watching him sleep. She looked at him annoyed before she closed her eyes.

"What do you think Kori? I wouldn't do anything to piss off Lucy by screwing her best friend and walking away."

Kori turned her head sharply to look at his sleeping face. "I'm hearing things now."

Samael opened his eyes and pulled her against him and swatted her behind. "Go to sleep unless you really want to start round two sooner." He closed his eyes again. "And you heard me right."

Kori smiled softly before she nuzzled up against him. "A girl loves hearing it from time to time. If not words then with action's and I don't mean just sex." She said simply before she let herself drift off to sleep against him.

THE END!


End file.
